Let Your Fantasies Unwind
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Toshiko Sato has always had a crush on Ianto Jones. What happens when her fantasies become reality? Toshanto. NC17. Includes sex. Title from ‘Music of the Night’ from the Phantom of the Opera.


**Let Your Fantasies Unwind**

**Summary**: Toshiko Sato has always had a crush on Ianto Jones. What happens when her fantasies become reality? Toshanto. NC17. Includes sex. Title from 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the Opera.

**Disclaimer**: Anything Torchwood, Phantom (title, song lyrics in story), and Blue Gillespie do not belong to me.

- - - - - - - -

Toshiko Sato was never one to admit she had a crush, but she did. And her crush was none other than Torchwood archivist, Ianto Jones. Ianto had been there for her in her times of need; when Mary died, they had comforted each other as Ianto had suffered loss from Torchwood also; after the cannibals at the Brecon Beacons, they had both been badly injured and saw comfort in each other. Toshiko was grateful for his company, but she never ever thought she would develop a crush on the archivist. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised what it was she liked about him.

She loved his suits. His suits gave him a sort of authority within Torchwood, and it made him look gorgeous, the way the fabric of his shirt defined the muscles in his arms, the way his waistcoat hugged his torso. She loved when it was near the end of the day and he would loosen his tie and buttons, showing off a small patch of chest hair and his gorgeous throat, making Toshiko almost go weak at the knees with lust. And most definitely, her most favourite pastime was to watch Ianto when he bent over the desk and his trousers would tighten over his backside and she would almost be drooling over her keyboard. Gwen had caught her staring one time, and she looked over at Ianto's arse before turning back to Toshiko and saying 'I so would for that arse.'

Another thing was his coffee. It was positively orgasmic. End of.

It had been a quiet Thursday afternoon, or Thursday in general. There had been no rift activity and the employees of Torchwood Three were bored. Jack Harkness was busy sorting through some things in the safe in his office, shouting obscenities every now and then when he couldn't find something. Owen Harper was no doubt looking at porn. End of story. Gwen Cooper was on the phone, being all lovey-dovey to her boyfriend. It was so lovey-dovey; in fact, a sick bucket wouldn't have gone a miss. Ianto was cleaning the coffee machine as it seemed to have jammed, luckily after everyone had already gotten their coffee.

Toshiko was sitting bored, already finished her programming so she decided to have a flick around her favourite music websites. She, suddenly, stumbled upon an unknown band's site. Blue Gillespie, or something, the band was called. She clicked on a few pictures of the band and almost choked on her coffee that was halfway down her throat when she saw the band. The lead singer was none other than Ianto Jones. He looked so different. He wore a black tank top with a buckle with chains around his wrist. He had stubble and messed up hair. He looked good enough to eat, in Tosh's opinion.

She looked round at Ianto, who was making his way out of the main Hub, to the reception desk. She waited until she was sure he was gone before shouting to Jack.

"Jack, you _have_ to see this!"

Jack came bounding across the Hub, and leaned on the back of Toshiko's chair, looking over her shoulder. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Wow, I never expected that one," he said, with a chuckle. Gwen and Owen joined them and were just as shocked.

"Ianto sings?" Gwen asked. "Wow!" Owen just huffed about it.

"Who cares? It's probably a gay boy pop band. Jack, you should join!" Owen grinned as Jack took a swipe at him.

"Shut up. I think it's great that Ianto does something outside the Hub rather than mope around and stay inside. This is good for him ..." Jack said.

"They're playing at The Point tomorrow, and the day after!" Gwen pointed out. "7:30pm." Tosh took a mental note of that, reminding herself to write it down and get a ticket. She had to see Ianto in action. Suddenly, the cog door rolled open and Ianto walked in, just to see everyone move away from Toshiko's desk. Tosh quit the internet window quickly and brought up on of her programs to look like she was busy.

Ianto frowned, a little confused before he headed to the archives. As he did this, Toshiko quickly grabbed a post-it and pen and wrote:

'_The Point, 7:30pm, Friday 16__th__ August. Must be there.'_

****

- - - - - - - -

Toshiko picked up some files from her desk and she made her way down to the archives. As she neared the far away archives, she heard the distinct sound of someone singing. Or Ianto singing, even. She smiled. It wasn't loud singing, just loud enough for it to keep Ianto happy as he worked.

"Ianto?" Tosh said, as she walked in the door. Ianto poked his head out from behind one of the shelves.

"Toshiko, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Jack asked me to bring these to you," she said. "It's the files about the Zygons we encountered last week. He asked nicely if you could archive them, safely." She smiled as Ianto took the files.

"Not a problem," he said before turning back to the files. Tosh waited a few moments before speaking again.

"I heard you singing a moment ago, Ianto. You have a lovely voice. I didn't know you sang," she said. He turned round, a little blush appearing on his cheek because of being caught.

"I don't, Tosh. I just do it to keep me amused when I'm working ..." he said, with another little smile. Tosh felt her knees go weak as he smiled at her. His smile was beautiful.

"Well, see you back upstairs then ..." Tosh said. "Like I said, you have a beautiful voice." She walked away, aware of Ianto's eyes on her back as she walked. She was sure she could feel him smiling behind her as she walked. She felt herself smile too. She couldn't wait until the gig.

****

- - - - - - - -

Tosh applied the last of her make up before she went out. She managed to get her hands on a ticket to Ianto's gig, quite close to the front too. She was excited, but also very nervous. She wanted to see what Ianto was like.

"Off out, Tosh?" Jack asked, coming out of his office. Tosh had to leave from work because of reports she had to finish.

"Yes, to Ianto's gig!" she said. Owen laughed.

"What are you going there for? Told you, it will definitely be some gay boy pop shit," Owen said, flicking over the page of his newspaper, before taking a bite of his biscuit. Tosh frowned at Owen.

"Stop being so horrible, Owen. At least he has a hobby. What the hell are you still doing here anyway?" she asked, pulling her handbag onto her shoulder. When Owen didn't answer, she smirked.

"Didn't think you'd answer," she said. "I have my phone."

"Don't worry, Tosh. Have fun. Take some photos, videos, whatever," Jack said, smiling and retreating back to his office. Tosh grinned and almost ran out of the Hub.

**********

Toshiko had managed to get herself a good space at the front. The place was packed. She felt a little claustrophobic but she couldn't wait to see Ianto. She didn't know the band was so popular. Suddenly the lights went down and the crowd started cheering as a voice came through the speakers. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Blue Gillespie ..." Ianto's voice shouted over the speakers. Suddenly, the backdrop, which had 'The Point' logo on it, lifted to reveal the band, minus Ianto for the moment. Tosh could feel her heart beating quicker as she waited for Ianto to come on the stage.

The band played an intro and smoke started to glide across the stage floor. Suddenly, Ianto could be heard singing and plenty of women, and men, began screaming when he walked onto the stage. Tosh would have died of happiness there and then. He looked irresistible. He had on a tight black tank top, like in the band's official picture, and he had a trilby on his head. His jeans hung low on his hips, showing off part of a pair of white boxer shorts. His singing was amazing as he launched into the songs. She pulled out her camera and began taking photos, like every other person in the auditorium. She was in heaven.

**********

It was almost the end of the concert and Ianto had felt the gig had gone very well. He cast his eyes around the crowd as he sang and almost choked on his words when he saw Toshiko Sato in the crowd, taking photos and smiling happily. He smiled as he sang when he saw how happy she was but felt embarrassed that someone in the team knew about what he did outside of work.

As he began to sing the last song of the night, he realised that Tosh seemed to be supporting him, rather than being there to make a mock of him after the show was over. He locked gazes with her for a few moments before giving her a smile and his gaze returned to the rest of the crowd. It had been a great night.

**********

Toshiko was waiting at the stage door for Ianto after the show. The door opened and he stepped out, shrugging on a black leather jacket and was puffing lazily on a cigarette. He looked up as he saw Tosh.

"How long have you known?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He didn't seem angry about it.

"To be honest, I stumbled upon your MySpace band page yesterday and I wanted to see what it was like ..." she said. "I loved you ... erm, the band I mean." She blushed and mentally cursed herself. Ianto smiled. He flicked his cigarette to the floor before stubbing it out with his toe. He moved over to Tosh and slid behind her, moving the hair away from her neck and putting his lips close to her ear.

"I'm glad it was you who found out. I've wanted to get you alone for some time," Ianto said, pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Tosh practically turned to putty in his hands.

"Really?" Tosh asked, sounding breathless. Ianto nodded.

"I notice the way you look at me in the office sometimes, and I know it's not just friendship. I can see the want and lust in your eyes. And I have to say, Toshiko Sato, I want you too ..." he said. "Come back to my place?" Tosh would have spoken but she couldn't trust the words, so she nodded instead. Ianto took her hand and led her back to his flat.

****

- - - - - - - -

They reached Ianto's flat and they entered the living room, Ianto closing the door behind him. Tosh looked round at him and caught his eyes. He moved forward and his hands slid onto her hips.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ianto asked. "Because I know I want it. I want you." Tosh felt her breath hitch in her throat. Ianto Jones _wanted her_. Her fantasies were coming true. She nodded and breathed 'yes' to him. That was all the confirmation he needed. He moved round the back of her and he slid his arms around her drawing her back gently against his body. They both let out a breath as their bodies touched. Ianto, once again, moved her hair away from her face and neck and he placed the softest of kisses on Tosh's neck, who moaned gently. She reached back with one of her hands and she ran it across his cheek and down his neck.

"Ianto," she moaned gently. Ianto turned her around in his arms and he pulled her as close as he could to him. Her face had flushed red in embarrassment, causing Ianto to smile before he leaned down and he kissed her softly at first, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. But she seemed to open her mouth to him, allowing him to slide his tongue against hers gently. He kissed her deeply, savouring the taste of her. His hands slid to her shoulders and he pushed her jacket from her shoulders, letting it puddle around her feet. Tosh placed her hands on his chest, then slid them up to cup his cheeks as they kissed. She pulled back for a moment. Her fingers went to the zip on his coat, pulling it down and sliding the coat off to reveal the tank top and a well defined and muscular physique. She could hardly breathe at the sight of the beautiful man in front of her.

"So can you sing anything? I mean apart from the metal stuff you were singing?" Tosh asked, running her hands down Ianto's chest.

"What would you like me to sing?" Ianto asked. Tosh shrugged.

"Anything," she said, kissing his lips gently again before pulling away. Ianto thought for a moment before he began to undo the buttons of Tosh's blouse. He had an idea.

"_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then, can you belong to me ..."_

Toshiko had watched him, mesmerized as he sang to her. Her breathing had become laboured as he had sung, causing the arousal to build up in her body. "That's my favourite movie."

"I know ..."

She leaned into him and she kissed him again, deeper this time, pulling off her blouse and throwing it to the floor before she took off Ianto's tank top. She took the hat off his head and placed it on her own with a grin, running her fingers through the young man's messy hair.

"Bedroom," Ianto said, pulling her along with him as he moved to the other room. Tosh took a moment to take in the decor of the room. Ianto's bed was against the wall, but the wall was made of glass and it looked out over Cardiff. Tosh felt even more aroused. The rest of the room was made up of dark reds and cream, with dark furniture. She turned back to Ianto and pushed him down on the bed, before crawling up his body and kissing his chest, pausing to suckle at one of his nipples, causing him to growl deep in his throat. This made Tosh smile. She continued up his body and placed a kiss on his lips. Ianto took the chance to wrap his leg around Tosh's and flip her onto her back. She moaned gently as she felt Ianto's obvious erection against her hip.

Ianto kissed her lips and then down to her neck, suckling gently at the skin there. Tosh turned her head to the side to give Ianto better access but she took the chance to look out the window, realising how open she felt to the world. She was brought back to reality when Ianto bit gently at the swell of her breast. She arched her back and let him slide his hands round to unclip her bra. He pulled it off and he immediately attached his mouth to one breast, sucking at it gently, but hard enough to make her arch up against him again.

Tosh couldn't remember when she had had so much attention focused on her before. Apart from Mary, Ianto seemed to be the only one that cared about her. Now, here she was, coming undone with the one man she cared about, maybe even loved. But she daren't think about love at the moment. Ianto was making short work of her trousers, socks and shoes, leaving her in her knickers in front of him. She could feel her cheeks burning with a blush, but she didn't want it to stop. Ianto quickly toed off his shoes and he moved up onto his knees to unbutton his trousers.

"Can I ...?" Tosh asked, sitting up. Ianto moved his hands away and he watched as Tosh undone his belt, button and zip. She pulled down his trousers to just below his arse and ran her hand over the erection that was straining against his boxers. He inhaled quickly as she touched him and moaned out loud as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his hard shaft through the material. He pulled his trousers down further and he took Tosh's hand, pressing it to his groin, making her stroke him. He was painfully hard and he needed release now. Tosh removed her hand again, earning a disappointed growl from Ianto. But she moved to pull his boxers down, his cock standing to attention as it was released. Tosh got up on to her knees, moving closer to Ianto, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it, her small hand creating beautiful friction on Ianto. He closed his eyes and moaned. He slid his hand down between their bodies, finding the delicious heat between her legs. He stroked her gently through her knickers, making her moan in his ear as she stroked his cock.

"Ianto, please ..." she begged. Ianto had no idea how hot Tosh sounded when she was aroused. He made her stop stroking him, just for the moment and he made her lie down on the bed, before getting rid of her knickers, leaving her bare to him and the world outside his window. But just now she was his. All his and no one would take that away from him. He spread her legs wider, before lying in between them. He could hear her breathing become quicker. He looked up at Tosh, who had her eyed fixed on the ceiling before he ran his tongue over her clit gently. Tosh immediately writhed beneath Ianto's touch, grabbing a fistful of Ianto's hair and pulling gently. He carried licking and sucking at her, until she was a writhing mess, ready to explode.

"Oh god, Ianto ... more. Please!" she begged, but she wouldn't have taken anymore as she immediately cried out loud as she came. She fell back against the pillows, trying to get her breath back. She looked up at Ianto as he wiped his mouth. He moved down to kiss her gently, letting her rest for a moment. He moved over to a drawer and took out a condom and some lube. He moved back to the bed, pulling on the condom, and applying the lube. He moved over beside Tosh, who sat up again. He lay down and pulled her on top of him.

"I want to see you come again. But I want to be inside you. And I want the world to see you come undone," he said. Tosh kissed him deeply, before slowly impaling herself on Ianto's hard cock. She put on hand on his chest to keep her balance, while the other caressed one nipple, making it hard to the touch. Ianto gripped her hips, holding her. She got used to the pain quickly before Ianto made it clear for her to move. She moved gently, at first, studying the look of pleasure on Ianto's face as she fucked herself on Ianto's cock. The hand on her breasts joined the other one on Ianto's chest. She began to move more erratically, her cries of pleasure now loud and more consistent. Ianto's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, low growls and moans coming from his throat. As Tosh moved against Ianto quicker and quicker, she chanced a look out of the window again. She felt so naughty, but it felt so perfect.

"Oh god, Tosh ... I need to ..." Ianto moaned before he exploded inside of her, almost screaming her name in intense pleasure. Tosh wasn't quite there yet but a few more thrusts from Ianto and she _was_ screaming his name, falling down onto his chest, absolutely spent. She waited till she caught her breath before speaking.

"Now, I wish I had become a groupie a long time ago."

Ianto laughed.

****

- - - - - - - -

Toshiko headed into the Hub the next again morning, smiling at the team who were all looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"Love the t-shirt, Tosh," Owen said. Tosh smiled. Ianto had given her one of his band t-shirts that one of his mates had made. It said 'Groupie: Looking for Bands' with a picture of a guitar on it, and in big writing underneath, it said Blue Gillespie.

"And that's not the best bit," she said. She showed them the back of the shirt. "Signed by the man himself." Jack laughed.

"Not the only souvenirs you picked up, huh, Tosh?" Jack said, moving forward and touching a bit of her neck which had a bite mark on it. Damn. She didn't think they'd notice. Ianto suddenly came into the Hub. Tosh moved over to him and hugged him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips which made the others wolf whistle.

"Ianto," Tosh said. "What do you think? Suit me?" Ianto grinned.

"Definitely ... so do the bite marks," he said with a grin, making Tosh scowl playfully.

"Bastard!


End file.
